Like Romeo and Juliet
by Trashbags
Summary: Murdock tells Face and Amy just how compatible they really are.


Murdock looked at Face, then Amy, and back to Face, scrutinizing them. This was a surprise to him, a bit of a shocker really. Face and Amy? Who would have thought? Then agian, something told Murdock that it really wasn't much of a surprise. The two of them had always been compatitable. Amy may have insulted him regularly, back when she was on the team, but sometimes it looked more like a cover up to her feelings than pure hatred to the guy.

Face and Amy looked at each other worried. What was Murdock thinking? Does he approve of this fraternizing going on between them? Will he tell the Colonel? They couldn't tell, what the crazy man was thinking. Then agian nobody ever knew what Murdock was thinking. Face looked at her, and then to Murdock, worry in his gaze. He gulped, was this the end? Was Murdock going to tell the Colonel? Would he have to stop seeing the love of his life, or relinquish his place on the team? Amy saw this, and rubbed his muscular upper arm. How could she not be worried? When he looked at her agian, he then saw that she was also indeed worried, she just handled it differently then he did.

Murdock opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it agian. He was at a loss for words. He looked from Face to Amy, and back to Face again. He continued on like this for a little while longer, before he spoke. "I can see you love each other," he told them, "it's always been obvious to one such as myself." They knew what he meant, schooled in the art of psyciatry. "I also know that you've always loved each other." They looked at him confused, always? Yeah right, they were both thinking. Straight from the beginning, she insulted him. That wasn't love. It wasn't love, but it certainly turned into looked at him, which their facial expressions mirrored their thoughts. "Yes you have," Murdock elaborated, "Amy, you've always been strong, and always went your own way, not caring who followed you. Face, you always followed her, even if there was a nice curvy, leggy, blonde in the other direction." Face opened his mouth to protest, but Murdock continued. "Yes you have Face," he said, "and Face when Amy was confused and didn't know which way to go, she looked to you. You told her to follow you, and she did. If she were ever scared, she went to you, she didn't go to me, Hannibal, or BA or anyone else. She ran straight to you. After a mission, you were the first to her, hugging her, making sure she was alright, etc. I've also seen times where the two of you have gotten into a fight, and where you've absolutely hated each other. Amy, you'd storm off in one direction, and Face, you'd storm off in the opposite direction. Neither one of you said anything, neither one wanted to talk, none the less see each other, but your paths always met agian. They did, and you guys never physically apologized to each other. You just embraced, and kept walking together." Face and Amy looked at each other, confused. Was what Murdock saying true? "And Face, when Amy goes where you can't follow, you cry like a baby!"

"I did not cry!" Face protested.

"Yes you did!"

Amy was looking at Face, he cried when she left? This could be used as blackmail. He must know what she was thinking, because he said, "Don't you dare, Amy!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"My point is," Murdock said, "that you're good for each other, you need each other. I'm not going to tell the Colonel. Just know that we're your friends and you can come to us. You guys belong together, like Romeo and Juliet!"

"They died," Amy said, "don't compare us to them!"

"I agree with Amy," Face said.

Face and Amy looked at each other, taking into consideration what Murdock had said. She had always gone her own way, and she always went straight to him when she was scared or upset. But the part of always loving each other? They didn't buy that part. She hated him in the beginning. She hated how he went from woman to woman and it didn't even faze him. She hated how he got everything he wanted by flashing that smile of his, that would make every young woman weak at the knees. She hated his conning ways! She found it kind of fun to insult him. In her mind, he deserved it, maybe it would teach him a lesson. The lesson being _not to be with a woman only for a week._ He'd never learn that lesson though, and she knew it. After a while, whenever he did his thing, she couldn't happen but smile or blush. It was Face, he'd never change, just because she hated him. She didn't want him to change. She had felt something everytime she saw him, everytime she was with him, even when they weren't together, she was feeling it! She never acted on her feelings, because she hadn't understood them. When she began to feel this feeling, she continued to insult him, knowing that something had changed within her, but she wasn't going to admit it. She still insults him occasionally. An ocasional pun to wrile him up a little bit, was fun. Alright, Murdock was right, that they had always loved each other, but it's not as if they were ever going to admit that to him.


End file.
